Level 65/Versions
Reality= | moves = | target = 170,000 | blockers = | candies = 6 | spaces = 65 | difficulty = Insanely Hard }} First Version *This level used to have 52 moves, and all spaces contained double jelly squares. It was only available on beta version. *The target score was higher than second version (170,000 instead of 120,000). *Originally, this was the last level of Candy Crush Saga. It originally was excruciatingly difficult and the known bad-boy level. This level, at one time, was more notorious than level 147 ever was. Many people actually deemed the level impossible and gave up here. When people spoke of hard levels, they only spoke of this level. *The 5×5 part on the center had double jellies. However, the two of the bottom corners behind the chocolate had only single jellies. *The past version had all six colours and 52 moves instead of 40. Stars Trivia *This is the first level where the level number is referenced within the level itself, as there are 65 spaces and 65 double jellies. *The episode name was Lollipop Forest at that time. *It received some minor nerfs until its major nerf. Walkthrough | moves = | target = 120,000 | blockers = | candies = 6 | spaces = 65 | difficulty = Insanely Hard }} Second Version *This level might have gone through many nerfs, but it still retained the insanely hard difficulty. *There were 50 moves. Two jellies on the peninsulas have became single jellies. However, this is not easily noticed by players, despite the decreased number of moves. Walkthrough Third Version | moves = | target = 120,000 | blockers = | candies = 5 | spaces = 65 | difficulty = Medium }} *'This level has received a major nerf at around November 23.' Now there were 40 moves and five colours. *After going through many nerfs and retaining some of its former difficulty in removing some of the corner or top jellies, it is no harder than a slightly-on-the-hard-side level. It no longer stands out like it used to. This level, however, may still take a few tries, but it has been diluted to a hundredth of its original difficulty. *A limited-edition T-shirt was sold acknowledging the major nerf of Level 65, on November 23. This is the only nerf that has garnered such attention that merchandise has been created that is based on this nerf. *Nowadays, there are three less moves. Notes Walkthrough Gallery Level 65 mobile new colour scheme.png|Second version (mobile) Level 65 mobile new colour scheme.png|Third version (mobile) |-| Dreamworld= | moves = | target = 120,000 | blockers = | candies = 6 | spaces = 65 | difficulty = Very Easy }} First Version *This version is based on the major-nerfed version of its Reality counterpart. *The 5×5 part on the center used to have single jellies instead of double jellies. *There were 40 moves instead of 45. Moon Struck Walkthrough Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Minty Meadow (Episode 5) levels Category:Lollipop Lanterns levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 52 moves Category:Levels with more moves than its Reality counterpart Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with more candy colours than its Reality counterpart Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with an unstable moon scale Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Redesigned levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Nerfed levels Category:Very easy levels Category:Insanely hard levels